A Bazaar Birthday: Gaara No Sabaku
by LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Kankuro gets Gaara a birthday gift he will never forget.
"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

"So what do you want for your birthday? Nothing isn't something."

"Like I said, nothing."

Kankuro sighed exasperatedly pulling the hood of his jacket over his face in frustration; Gaara, ignoring his brother's laments, merely continued on his way his sea form orbs entranced by the array colours that inhabited each bazaar stall. The bazaar was as bustling as ever, haggling shouts of special offers adding to the already rambunctious riot; Gaara smiled ever so slightly to himself, the fabric of his Kazekage hat flowing rhythmically in the soft breeze as he relished the gust of wind on his tepid skin.

The pair made their way around the crowded rows, the occasional stall owner praising the young Kazekage and showering him with complimentary gifts; Kankuro watched his brother closely grinning at how the newfound respect of the villagers stunned him into blushing shyness. Gaara turned to Kankuro his eyes wide with mixed emotions having never encountered such warm sentiments before; Kankuro merely laughed deeply, slinging an arm around Gaara's shoulders affectionately.

 _Dear Kami he is going to have a heart attack later…_

Kankuro smirked, a low chuckle grumbling at the back of his throat as he led his blissfully unaware sibling to his impending doom.

It wasn't long before the once jam-packed streets became less and less harrowing as the multitude of stalls were replaced with a maze of alleyways and dingy backstreets. Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly feeling his stomach bubble with a surge of uncertainty as Kankuro continued to unknowingly lead him astray.

"Where are we going Kankuro?" Gaara murmured lowly as he wearily followed Kankuro through the curtained door of the unknown establishment the aroma of exotic oils immediately invading his nostrils and tickling the back of his throat. The room was dimly lit by an assortment of scented candles, Gaara now aware of the cause of the potent fragrances that had assaulted his delicate sense upon arrival. His jade orbs followed his brother suspiciously as he spoke with a jewel adorned woman, her eyes glancing over the young Kazekage with an intrigued amusement.

"We…well _you_ …are going into that room there to receive your birthday present from me." Kankuro grinned, leaning against the wall casually as he held the curtained doorway aside motioning for Gaara to enter the shadowy room; Gaara stared at him sceptically the feeling of uncertainty returning to his stomach once more. Without uttering another word Kankuro motioned for Gaara to enter the darkened room, patting him on the back fervidly in support as a hesitant Gaara removed his hat and stepped into the dim room.

The bouquet that inhabited the room was calmer than that of the pungent foyer, he found it calming the knot of ambiguity in his stomach. Gaara glanced around the decorative room noting the abundance of fabric that adorned the walls and ceiling, each individual drape of fabric twisting and turning in an almost serpentine manner before they gathered at the centre of the ceiling. Slipping off his shoes Gaara nestled himself amongst the sea of silky cushions, each distinct beading casting a spectrum of colours around the room, it seemingly glittering in the soft candlelight.

But then something caught his attention.

A low bass like rhythm began to beat from an unknown location, the beat meeting a crescendo as a tinkle of brass accompanied the pulse, the sound becoming fuller and more appealing. Gaara's eyes darted about the room having no inkling what his supposed gift was; but he did not need to wait any longer as the curtained parted to reveal red headed beauty. He stiffened immediately feeling a lump form in his throat as his eyes involuntarily glanced over the woman that was sauntering seductively towards him.

The lower half of her face was veiled by a thin veil of scarlet chiffon, the mere piece of fabric adding a sense of illusiveness to her already mysterious allure; Gaara watched entranced as she began to move her hips to the rhythm, the beading of her bejewelled pants swishing and rattling softly. The young woman pursed her lips together in sly amusement watching as the young Kazekage's flesh began to flush, the blood creeping from his throat upwards towards his face flooding the pale skin without much avail for his coyness.

Gaara searched for words but no tangible etymology passed his lips, he simply sat there stunned as the blue orbed woman began to dance to the music, her movements as fluid as the water that coloured her eyes. He gulped as she edged closer, the collar of his robe becoming awfully restricting along with an unfamiliar place. It was then the young woman stood before him and pulled out a yard of chiffon but not from the place he expected. The red headed woman pulled the fabric from her ample bust, the seemingly endless fabric continuing to appear from between her assets- Gaara could hardly breathe.

Kankuro smirked from behind the curtains enjoying the free show knowing Gaara was going to do one of two things if he survived.

He was going to murder him and make it look like an accident.

Or he was going to worship him for the rest of his life.

By the way things were headed, Kankuro was betting on the second.


End file.
